gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RMS-106 Hizack
The Hizack is a mobile suit from the Gundam Universal Century timeline. Based on the MS-06 Zaku II line of mobile suits, the Hi-Zack was a mass production suit used by the Titans and EFSF in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. History The mass produced Mobile Suit of the Titan Forces, as well as the Earth Federation, the Hizack was a vast improvement over the Zaku II, used by the Principality of Zeon. Although the Titan Forces were assigned to wipe out the remaining bits of the Zeon forces, the Titan Hizack uses the same dark green color scheme (The Earth Forces had used a dark blue color for theirs). The Hizack is most often equipped with an, out of date, Zaku 120mm machine gun, as well as beam sabers or heat hawks. Hizacks are also sometimes equipped with a beam rifle, but its fairly low tolerance for beam weapons means it can only carry one at a time. Hizacks may also be equipped with missile pods instead of hand thrown grenades of previous Mobile Suits. The Hizack also has been outfitted with titanium armour, backed by a ceramic composite, and it has a lighter generator than that of a Zaku. Hizacks are quite faster and more agile than that of its predecessors, and is easily controlled to its pilot. Variants YRMS-106 Hizack Pre-Production Type The RMS-106 Hizack is the first mass production mobile suit brought into the world by Anaheim Electronics. Its external appearance resembles that of the famous Zaku II series used by the old Principality of Zeon forces, and this design could only have been created by Anaheim, which has absorbed the Zeonic Company which was once Zeon's major mobile suit maker. Zeonic's development know how is incorporated in the machine's inner construction as well as its outward appearance, giving it the same high operating reliability and ease of production as the Zaku II. Naturally, it can use beam weapons, and it's the first mass production machine to include a linear seat and panoramic monitor as standard equipment. The Earth Federation Forces have made a tentative decision to formally adopt this machine, and a test evaluation unit has been assigned to the Titans Test Team to investigate whether it should be adopted by the Titans as well. Its resemblance to the Zaku makes the Hizack unpopular with the Titans, but their need to ensure a sufficient number of mobile suits for their growing organization will ultimately leave them with no alternative. The YRMS-106 Hizack Pre-Production Type typically carries an energy pack holder on its left arm. Its backpack and leg thruster units lack the deflecting plates seen in the final production version, and this early version of the Hizack is armored with Luna Titanium alloy. YRMS-106+BL-85X Bizack TR-2 [Bigwig] The YRMS-106+BL-85X Bizack TR-2 Bigwig was created for functional testing of a mobile suit-portable long-range beam cannon, and the thrusters and operating systems needed to transport and operate it. For various reasons, the YRMS-106 Hizack Pre-Production Type was chosen as its base machine. The Hizack is designed to be more modular than the GM series which previously served as the Earth Federation Forces' main mobile suit, making it simpler to replace its parts. Thanks to its advanced modular construction this machine is unusually easy to modify, and by reconnecting the exposed power pipes on its exterior, its energy can be output to external mechanisms. This made it particularly suitable for use with the Bigwig design concept. The Bigwig is equipped with a second Hizack generator to help power its beam cannon. It has two shields with built-in attitude control verniers, one of which serves as a guard when the beam cannon is deployed. The "thruster units" on its legs are independent modules, each containing a thermonuclear reactor, thrusters, propellant tanks, stabilizing claws and landing gear. The generator devices visible within the intakes of these thruster units are similar to those used in the booster pods of the Hazel and the RMS-117 Galbaldy β High Mobility Type. RMS-106C Hizack Cannon The "cannon pack" previously tested on the RGM-79SR GM Sniper III Cannon Pack Test Type can also be attached to the RMS-106 Hizack, which is unable to use multiple beam weapons at the same time, in order to increase its firepower. The Hizack was designed from its development stages to provide operational flexibility through this kind of modular replacement, and it can be adapted essentially without modifications by exchanging parts. Due to the subsequent appearance of mobile suits with higher generator performance which can use more beam weapons, this machine never enters mass production, but it's used for rear support in certain operations. A detachable general-purpose armor unit can also be installed on its chest. RMS-106CS Hizack Custom An experimental improved version of the RMS-106 Hizack, the RMS-106CS Hizack Custom was designed to operate as a special operations and sniper unit. Sporting a higher-output generator to power its long-range sniper-style beam launcher, the Hizack Custom also mounted a larger shoulder shield to improve its defensive posture. It also carried a heavier backpack with larger rocket thrusters, giving the Hizack Custom a much higher speed and agility over the standard model. Only a limited number of these modified Hizacks would be built and fielded during the Gryps War of UC 0087, despite the fact that it proved highly effective as a sniper unit and earned the nickname "Hiding Hizack." RMS-116H Hobby Hizack With the introduction of newer and more advanced mobile suit designs being used by frontline troops of the Earth Federation Forces, some older models were refurbished for civilian use and sold as surplus items on the open market. One such model was the RMS-106 Hizack, which was stripped of its armaments and weapon capabilities, had its armor slightly modified, and redesignated RMS-116H Hobby Hizack. Sold to mobile suit collectors and enthusiasts, the Hobby Hizack was considered a "sports" machine, as it retained the speed and maneuverability of its previous military-use form. One such Hobby Hizack was owned by Neo Zeon pilot Gyunei Gass, who used this mobile suit to infiltrate Side 1's Londenion colony to retrieve his leader Char Aznable, who had just concluded secret (but ultimately futile) peace negotiations with the Earth Federation during the Second Neo Zeon War. RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack" External Links *Hizack on MAHQ *Hizack on MAHQ